This application is a National Stage Application of PCT/EP2007/010931, filed 13 Dec. 2007, which claims benefit of Ser. No. 10 2007 002 769.0, filed 18 Jan. 2007 in Germany and which applications are incorporated herein by reference. To the extent appropriate, a claim of priority is made to each of the above disclosed applications.
Such a terminal block of the generic type is known, for example, from DE 102 57 308 B3. The terminal block is in this case in the form of a plug-in connector for printed circuit boards, comprising a number of contact elements, the contact elements each having two connection sides, one connection side being in the form of an insulation displacement contact for connecting wires and the other connection side being in the form of a fork contact for making contact with connection pads on a printed circuit board, and a plastic housing, into which the insulation displacement contacts of the contact elements can be plugged, the insulation displacement contact and the fork contact being arranged such that they are turned towards one another, and at least one lower edge of the insulation displacement contact being supported on the plastic housing such that the contact elements are held in the plastic housing such that they cannot fall out when connection forces are occurring on the insulation displacement contacts. The insulation displacement contacts are in this case positioned between housing walls, the insulation displacement contacts being aligned at an angle of 45° with respect to the housing walls, the insulation displacement contacts in the row all being aligned parallel to one another.